dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 2 (The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha)
"Chapter 2" is the 2nd chapter of the Dragon Ball: That Time I Got Reincarnated as Yamcha manga. Summary A year before the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth, Yamcha is on The Lookout with Kami and Mr. Popo and recalls his previous training under Master Roshi and Korin as well as drinking the Sacred Water but still feels it won't be enough to defeat the Saiyans. He asks Mr. Popo for a favor and heads to Yunzabit Heights where he finds the Nameless Namek's Spaceship and travels to Namek. There he meets the Grand Elder Guru and asks him if he can release the dormant power inside him. Guru reads Yamcha's mind and finds out that he is from another world and that he wishes to survive the upcoming battle and agrees to awaken his power. Yamcha powers up significantly and upon realizing that he still has time left before the Saiyans arrive, asks Nail to train with him who agree's after Guru points out it could change the fate of Namek. Several months pass by until one day while Yamcha is woken up by a call from Bulma on Earth who informs him that the Saiyans will be arriving on Earth tomorrow. Yamcha is reminded of how the Saiyans arrived earlier than expected in the manga as well and has no choice but to ask Guru if he can use the Namekian Dragon Balls to ask Porunga to warp him to Earth. The story then picks up following the events of the last chapter with Yamcha having survived the blast from the Saibamen. Nappa in disbelief asks Vegeta what his belief is and responds that "It's over 10,000!!!". Nappa believing it to be a fluke and that no Earthling could ever defeat him, attacks Yamcha but is easily defeated with a single Kamehameha. Some time shortly afterward, Goku and Yamcha stand side by side in a tough fought battle with Vegeta. Yamcha says that he will create an opening for Goku so that he can finish him off with a single blast and rushes into a one on one battle with Vegeta and comments that he won't let him have Bulma this time, much to his confusion. Yamcha comments that he wishes that at a time like this he could show him the scene from Battle of Gods where he does the bingo dance which suddenly gives him an idea. He shouts out Beerus' name which causes Vegeta to turn around, with his guard down Yamcha kicks Vegeta into the air where Goku launches a Kamehameha directly at him which ends the battle. Goku and Yamcha express relief that they made it through the battle without any of their friends dying as they see Vegeta leaving Earth on his Attack Ball. At first Yamcha wants to kill Vegeta as it comes with the benefit of him being happy in that world and being with Bulma but them remembers future adversaries, Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu who he acknowledges that he nor any of the other Earthlings could hope to be a match for so reluctantly lets Vegeta leave. Meanwhile, on The Lookout, Kami comments on the ending of the battle with the Saiyans and that there is actually another, among his allies who has a reincarnated soul. Appearances Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **The Lookout **Yunzabit Heights *Namek Objects *Sacred Water *Nameless Namek's Spaceship *Battle Armor *Scouter Battles *Yamcha (Reincarnated) vs. Nappa *Yamcha (Reincarnated) and Goku vs. Vegeta Trivia *The end of the chapters shows the other Z-Fighters bruised and battered, implying that likely assisted Yamcha in battle in the three hour period that waited for Goku to arrive on the battlefield. Gallery Category:Manga Chapters